¿Cuál es el problema?
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Si Kageyama tenía intención de pegarle, no lo evitaría. Pensaba que, en cierto sentido, habría merecido la pena. Pero Kageyama no se movió. Hinata se sentía confundido. ¿No estaba enfadado? Después de "aquello", ¿no estaba enfadado?". OneShot. KageHina.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing, y esta es mi vigésima historia (la veinte ya? O.o Jajaja XD Este sería mi decimocuarto one-shot), aunque es la primera vez que escribo sobre "_Haikyyu_!", manga que descubrí hace poco y que me ha enamorado por completo, especialmente por sus personajes, y más concretamente por la singular pareja que resultan ser Hinata y Kageyama, de un modo u otro.

Quería escribir algo sobre estos dos, y ha salido esta historia. No sé cómo habrá quedado al final, pero realmente espero que les guste :P

Así que, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**¿Cuál es el problema?**_

-¡Kageyama!

Cerró los ojos un instante y apretó la mandíbula.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sus ojos parecían brillar de excitación. Como siempre.

-Kageyama, ¡practiquemos nuestro tiro rápido!-exclamó Hinata, claramente emocionado.

Contuvo un suspiro.

-…Está bien.

-¡Yuju!-Hinata pegó un salto de alegría.

Kageyama le vio elevarse en el aire para luego caer al suelo con la misma sonrisa bobalicona.

A veces, simplemente no quería lidiar con aquello. Si le dijera que no, insistiría en ello, acabarían gritándose, para variar, aunque nada cambiaría.

Aunque, había veces en que, sencillamente, era incapaz de decir que no.

*.*.*

En el entrenamiento de aquella tarde en el gimnasio del instituto Karasuno, la tensión era perfectamente palpable. Todo el equipo estaba esperando a que explotara.

Era ese tipo de situaciones a las que ya estaban acostumbrados, pero que aun así les sorprendía que se siguiera dando, al menos con tanta frecuencia.

Kageyama estuvo practicando con Hinata la mayor parte del entrenamiento, pero no conseguían avanzar nada, lo cual irritaba sumamente al moreno. Deberían haberlo dejado hacía tiempo, ya que hoy no parecía un buen día para practicar aquel movimiento, rápido y complicado, que no habían dominado aún ni mucho menos.

Pero Hinata seguía insistiendo. Insistiendo en que la pasara la pelota. Que él saltaría. Que él la golpearía.

-Vamos, Kageyama, ¡una vez más!

En esos momentos, Kageyama lo único que quería era tirarle la pelota al otro a la cara. Era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesado?

Tanaka y Nishinoya intentaban aguantar la risa al ver cómo la poca paciencia de Kageyama estaba llegando a su fin.

Solo faltaba un detonante.

Hinata volvió a fallar, y Kageyama chascó la lengua, molesto.

Entonces Hinata frunció el ceño. Infló los mofletes inconscientemente por un instante, cual niño pequeño. Él también estaba molesto. Molesto, porque Kageyama estaba enfadado, lo cual no era ninguna novedad, pero no sabía por qué, porque su compañero no estaba despotricando como de costumbre.

Si tenía alguna queja, que lo dijera. Pensaba enfrentarlo, como hacía siempre.

Hinata dejó el balón de voleibol en el suelo y se acercó a Kageyama para encararlo.

Solo faltaba un detonante para que Kageyama explotara. Y ese fue el propio Hinata.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Kageyama? No paras de poner caras raras y de hacer ruidos molestos. Si tienes algo que decir, ¡dilo!-exclamó, fulminándole con la mirada-Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

Los labios de Kageyama, que hasta ahora habían sido una fina línea, se abrieron de par de par para dejar salir una voz más que irritada.

-¡Tú eres el problema, idiota!-gritó.

Al otro lado del gimnasio, Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco. Yamaguchi rió entre dientes.

-¿¡Y se puede saber qué demonios he hecho!?

-¡Nada, eso es lo que has hecho! ¡No sabes dar a un maldito balón!

Sawamura se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya están otra vez…-se lamentó.

-¡A lo mejor conseguiría darlos sí tú lanzaras bien la pelota, Kageyama!

-¿¡Ahora me echas la culpa a mí!? Eres tú el que no tiene idea de nada, Hinata. Te empeñas en seguir intentando un tiro que, al menos hoy, no eres capaz de hacer.

-¡Por eso tengo que seguir intentándolo! Hasta que salga.

-Lo que deberías hacer es practicar otras cosas. Como saques o recepciones, en los cuales eres pésimo. Y así dejarías de hacerme perder el tiempo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-le agarró de la camiseta.

Suga suspiró y se acercó a ellos, poniendo una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-Vamos, chicos, no hay porqué ponerse así.

Hinata soltó lentamente a Kageyama, sin ser realmente consciente de ello, ya que miraba fijamente a Suga, al igual que Kageyama.

Sawamura agradeció que tuvieran en el equipo a alguien como Suga, siempre tranquilo y positivo con todo, capaz de transmitir esa tranquilidad a los demás, como si fuera algo contagioso.

Entonces, los dos reaccionaron.

-¡Ha empezado él!-exclamaron a la vez, lo que hizo que se fulminaran con la mirada nuevamente y dijeran, nuevamente a la vez-¡No me repitas!

-Chicos…-volvió a empezar a decir Suga, con voz apaciguadora (realmente parecía que estaba apaciguando a dos fieras)-Creo que… Kageyama tiene razón en esta ocasión.

A Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies, por el contrario que Kageyama, cuyo ego pareció subir varios escalones; pisoteando a Hinata por el camino, dicho sea de paso.

-Hoy no parecéis estar en la suficiente sintonía como para llevar a cabo ese movimiento-siguió hablando el senpai de ambos-Por eso es mejor que intentéis otro tipo de práctica, y así no estaréis tan irritables y sentiréis que habéis aprovechado mejor la tarde-constató.

Azumane pensó que ojalá tuviera él un poco más de confianza como Suga, ya que, aunque él quería evitar que aquellos dos pelearan y el ambiente del entrenamiento se volviera pesado, no sabía qué decir y prefería quedarse calladito en una esquina. Nadie diría que era uno de los jugadores más fuertes en el equipo.

-De todas formas, Kageyama-se dirigió al moreno-No puedes echarle toda la culpa a Hinata por algo que, en realidad, es cosa de los dos. Y si ves que lo mejor es dejar de hacerlo, dilo, pero de mejor manera.

Parecía una madre regañando a sus dos hijos que se peleaban por comerse la última galleta de la caja para la merienda.

Eso le subió un tanto la autoestima a Hinata.

Kageyama frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

-…Sí-dijo, a media voz.

-Y ahora bien, Hinata-se dirigió al otro-¿Por qué no practicas tus recepeciones con Noya y Asahi? Y tú, Kageyama, ¿por qué no practicas tiros con Tanaka?

Los dos alumnos de primer año se miraron entre ellos. El enfado entre ellos parecía haberse evaporado por completo, dejando solo un cierto sentimiento de insatisfacción. Quizá fuera por no haber ganado la pelea. Quizá fuera porque no iban a seguir practicando juntos.

-…Osu.

Suga no les veía muy convencidos. Tal vez, ambos, realmente querían que aquel tiro saliera hoy, y por eso no decían nada al otro y seguían intentándolo, hasta que no pudieron más.

-¿Sabéis? Si queréis, podríais venir entrenar un poco por la mañana, antes del comienzo de clases, como hacíais antes algunas veces-miró al Capitán, quien le dio su aprobación con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza-Podríamos pedirle a sensei las llaves del gimnasio.

Los ojos de Hinata y Kageyama parecían echar chispas.

-¡Osu!

*.*.*

Kageyama bostezó.

Lo que ayer le pareció tan buena idea, ahora, con el sueño y el cansancio, se iba difuminando.

¿Por qué tenía que madrugar más de lo normal un día lectivo? Por ir a entrenar con Hinata, visto que, desde hacía días, ninguno de los dos parecía avanzar nada.

Siempre terminaban enfadándose, como si fuera algo que ni él ni Hinata pudieran evitar. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Es decir, siempre había sido así con él. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que le gustaba tener a alguien así a su lado.

Hasta su llegada al instituto Karasuno y su entrada en el club de voleibol (que costó más de lo normal por culpa del estúpido de Hinata), por mucho que estuviera en un equipo del deporte que adoraba, no formaba parte de ese "equipo" realmente. Nunca fue así.

Su orgullo, su genialidad, sus ansias de querer ser mejor se habían visto empañadas al no tener nadie que le apoyara. Porque no había nadie que lograra aceptar sus pases, por mucho que fueran perfectos.

Y entonces, conoció a Hinata.

Le conoció como enemigo, y terminó siendo su compañero más fiel en el campo.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… de mente sencilla. Tan ruidoso. Tan entusiasta e hiperactivo que hacía que Kageyama se preguntara cuánta energía podía acumular un cuerpo tan pequeño (pequeño en comparación con él, claro).

Eran muy distintos, y sin embargo, había encontrado en él algo que siempre había estado buscando: alguien que confiara plenamente en él, y fuera capaz de golpear sus pases.

Sus saltos eran increíbles, sin duda, casi paliando, muchas veces, su falta de técnica y experiencia.

Eran distintos, sí. Pero ambos tenían un mismo objetivo: avanzar para ser los mejores, ni más ni menos. Y el apoyo que encontraban en el otro era fundamental.

Kageyama volvió a bostezar y tembló ligeramente por el frío.

Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que aún quedaran un par de horas antes de que empezaran las clases y de que hubiera amanecido.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del instituto vio, no muy lejos de él, a Hinata, que estaba aparcando la bicicleta.

Como si pudiera sentirlo, Hinata se dio la vuelta y le miró.

Y antes siquiera de que un "Buenos días" cruzara su mente para decirle al otro, su voz se alzó en un:

-¡Yo llegaré antes!-y, sin pensárselo dos veces, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr, dirección al gimnasio.

Su voz le llegó desafiante, aunque realmente no lo fuera. Era ya por costumbre.

Una mueca adornó los labios de Kageyama. Parecía el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo, Hinata!

Y puso los pies en polvorosa.

Corrieron y corrieron. El gimnasio parecía estar más lejos que de costumbre. Tal vez fuera porque tenían los músculos algo agarrotados por el frío, y porque hacía poco que se habían levantado, aunque en el caso de Hinata era más bien lo contrario, habiendo hecho un camino de unos treinta minutos en bicicleta desde su casa a Karasuno.

Quizá fue por eso, y por el hecho de que había empezado con cierta ventaja, que ganó a Kageyama en esa carrera, aunque con poco margen.

Llegaron sin aliento. Tenían las respiraciones agitadas. Solo sentían su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho y el tirón de los músculos de las piernas.

Sin embargo, Hinata no tardó en pegar un buen salto.

-¡He ganado!-exclamó, triunfante.

-Hmp-bufó Kageyama-Haciendo trampa, lo raro sería que hubieras perdido.

Hinata hizo un mohín.

-No he hecho trampas. Además, casi me alcanzas.

-Casi-convino el otro, mientras sacaba las llaves del gimnasio que la tarde anterior le habían confiado (no se las dieron a Hinata porque temían que las perdiera; era demasiado despistado) y abría las puertas.-Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que tus piernas son más cortas, no parece tan justo que empecemos a la vez, ¿no?

-¿A quién llamas piernas cortas, idiota?

Kageyama se encogió de hombros y lo dejó correr. No quería que Hinata los gritos de Hinata retumbaran en su cabeza desde primera hora de la mañana.

Dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y empezaron a sacar el material para el entrenamiento matutino, así como el calentamiento previo a él.

Cuando terminaron el mencionado calentamiento, Hinata inspiró hondo.

-Bien-expulsó el aire y miró a su compañero-¡Practiquemos el tiro rápido!

Kageyama dejó escapar un suspiro, frustrado.

-¿Es que no escuchaste lo que te dije ayer? Antes de intentar algo como eso, deberíamos practicar saques o recepciones.

Kageyama habló calmado, lo que convenció a Hinata, un poco a regañadientes, para hacer lo que decía.

-Está bien. ¡Pero luego el tiro rápido!

Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas. Vamos, empecemos con la recepción. Ponte al otro lado de la red.

Kageyama cogió una pelota y se colocó en el campo contrario al de Hinata. Cierta distancia y una red los separaba.

Para Hinata, aquello siempre le resultó extraño.

Cuando le conoció, Kageyama había estado al otro lado de la red, compitiendo contra él. Pero desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, ambos competían y se ayudaban en el mismo lado de la red.

No le gustaba tenerle tan lejos. Sentía que no sería capaz de coger ninguno de sus pases.

-Voy-informó Kageyama, mirando a la pelota en vez de a Hinata.

Hinata ardía de expectación, como cada vez que jugaba al voleibol, ya fuera un simple entrenamiento o un partido. Bueno, en el caso de este último, estaría muy nervioso, visitaría el baño un par de veces, pero, en cuanto pisara la cancha, no pensaría en nada más que no fuera la pelota.

Kageyama sacó. Un tiro certero, que Hinata bloqueó a duras penas, con un ruido que Kageyama tachó de extraño, y la pelota fue a parar fuera del campo, lo que implicaba punto del contrario en caso de que fuera un partido. Es decir, punto perdido.

A Hinata le ardían los antebrazos. Sabía que no lo había hecho bien, y eso solo le molestaba más por el hecho de que Kageyama se lo haría ver de la peor manera posible, como siempre.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido ese ruido?-dijo éste en su lugar.

-¿Ruido?-Hinata le miró confuso.

-Cuando has golpeado el balón-Kageyama sacudió la cabeza-Parecías un pobre gatito atropellado.

La cara de Hinata ardía entre la ira y la vergüenza. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Había sido algo involuntario.

Sabía que, aunque lo suyo fuera estar en la vanguardia y no en la retaguardia, debido a los turnos, le tocaba ocupar todas y cada una de las posiciones, por lo que debía aprender a sacar y recibir. Por muchos puntos que anotara, sería un obstáculo para el equipo si no supiera hacer nada más.

Pero odiaba que Kageyama se lo hiciera ver de aquella manera. O eso creía. No. No en realidad, pensó después de meditarlo.

Todos (quitando a los otros de primer año) sabían que era patoso y que apenas tenía experiencia, y tenían paciencia con él, algo que Hinata agradecía pero que, en ocasiones, solo le molestaba porque le trataran de aquella manera, como si fuera un niño pequeño que tiene que crecer para poder hacer las cosas.

Por el contrario, Kageyama le restregaba por la cara todos sus errores. Le hacía parecer ridículo y débil, pero solo entonces Hinata era consciente de lo que debía cambiar, de lo que debía mejorar, y así avanzar y no quedarse detrás de sus compañeros.

-N-no digas tonterías-replicó, entre molesto y avergonzado-Vamos, otra más.

-Como quieras.

Tras aquella, se sucedieron otras tantas tiradas por parte del moreno, pero Hinata, o no conseguía darlas, o cuando lo hacía, no conseguía mantener la pelota en el aire de manera correcta como para que, en un partido, un compañero de equipo pudiera retomar el juego y que el equipo contrario no marcara punto.

Era frustrante. La paciencia de Kageyama, una vez más, parecía estar alcanzando sus límites. ¿Por qué aquel chico no podía ser algo mejor o, simplemente, menos malo? ¿Por qué a veces era tan condenadamente bueno que no fallaba una sola bola, y otros momentos en las que hacía lo mismo que un palo clavado en el suelo?

Debido a que su poca paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, aquella vez, lanzó la pelota con más fuerza, o más desviada y, por otro lado, Hinata no había estado atento cuando sacó, por lo que, cuando quiso reaccionar, la pelota chocó contra su cara. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo.

-Otra vez no…-murmuró Kageyama, sacuendiendo la cabeza.

A veces parecía que la cara de Hinata era más imán para la pelota que sus propios brazos y manos.

-Vamos, estúpido, levántate para que te lance otra. Y a ver si esta vez la paras con tus brazos, y no con la cara.

Pero Hinata no se levantó. Ni tampoco le respondió de mala manera, como solía hacer. Y aquello preocupó sumamente a Kageyama.

-Oye, Hinata…-empezó a decir, apresurándose a pasar bajo la red y llegar al lado del otro.

No se habría desmayado, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó sobre él y vio a Hinata con las manos sobre la cara y maldiciendo por lo bajo. El corazón de Kageyama se calmó y soltó inconscientemente un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos, levántate-repitió.

Entonces Hinata retiró las manos de su cara y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, mientras decía:

-Estúpido Kageyama, ¡mira donde apuntas! Y podrías avisar antes.

Tenía la cara ligeramente rojiza debido al golpe, y parecía un poco desorientado por la contusión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí…-dijo, levantándose del suelo-Estoy bie…-se cortó al notar algo sobre su cara. Se pasó la mano y vio que estaba teñida de rojo-Oh-se le escapó.

Los dientes de Kageyama rechinaron.

-Nada de "Oh", imbécil. Te sangra la nariz.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, listo!

-Agh… Espera aquí.

Kegeyama se apresuró a ir hacia su mochila para sacar una de sus toallas que solía usar para secarse el sudor.

Volvió al lado del pelirrojo y se la tiró a la cara.

-¡Ey!-se quejó Hinata.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? Y mira hacia arriba-dijo, mientras le colocaba la toalla en la nariz para intentar parar la hemorragia.

Le dio pena su toalla (esperaba que la sangre pudiera limpiarse bien), pero fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para detener la sangre, porque no tenían nada de papel a mano.

A regañadientes, Hinata alzó la cabeza, mientras dejaba que Kageyama sujetara la toalla contra su nariz.

-Deja de meterme la toalla en la boca, idiota Kageyama.

-Pues deja de moverte, estúpido. Y alza bien la cabeza, sino, ¿cómo quieres que deje de sangrar?

Hinata se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que podía hacer aquello perfectamente solo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que le sangraba la nariz, como tampoco era la primera vez que un balón aterrizaba en su cara. Aunque sí creía que era la primera vez que pasaba ambas cosas a la vez.

Al tener el rostro alzado, sus ojos no podían sino admirar el rostro de Kageyama, que se inclinaba sobre él con gesto serio, intentando que dejara de sangrar por algo que, en realidad, había sido culpa suya.

Pero Kageyama no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al sentir la mirada del otro tan fijamente sobre él. Miró hacia abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Deja de mirarme, idiota.

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? Si miro hacia arriba, solo veo tu maldita cabeza.

Kageyama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente, lo que a Hinata le dio algo de grima.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan bajo-se limitó a decir.

-No es que sea bajo, ¡es que eres condenadamente alto!

-Sí, sí… Míralo de este modo, este metro ochenta está intentando que te deje de sangrar la nariz, metro sesenta.-le encantaba picarle por lo de su altura.

-¡Sesenta y dos! ¡Sesenta y tres si redondeas!-gruñó.

-Ajá…-retiró un poco la toalla y vio que la nariz ya había dejado de sangrar-Ya está…-cuando retiró la toalla con pequeños manchurrones de rojo, vio que Hinata tenía las comisuras de los labios cubiertos de sangre seca. Debía haberse restregado la sangre por la cara sin querer con la toalla, ya que no paraba de moverse y hablar.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó impaciente Hinata, alejándose un poco de él.

No podía evitarlo. Le ponía nervioso.

Y a Kageyama le pasaba lo mismo.

La cercanía de uno ponía nervioso al otro.

-Espera, Hinata-volvió a acercarse a él.

-¿Q-qué?-sintió la profunda mirada de Kageyama sobre su rostro. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Dobló la toalla para que quedara la parte limpia por fuera, y se la restregó por la cara al otro.

-¡Buah!-exclamó Hinata cuando su rostro quedó liberado-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-cogió la toalla y la tiró al suelo-¿Pretendías ahogarme?

-No digas tonterías, tenías la cara manchad…

Hinata arremetió contra él, cogiéndole de la camisa, como había hecho la tarde anterior.

-Podía limpiarme yo solito, ¿sabías?-dijo, desafiante.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

-Haberlo hecho, entonces.

Kageyama puso sus manos encima de las de Hinata, para retirarlas del cuello de su camisa.

Hinata se puso todavía más nervioso al comprobar que, a pesar de todo, había preferido que fuera Kageyama quien hiciera aquello. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No, más bien, se negaba a darle una confirmación al moreno.

-D-da igual-lo soltó, pero, al hacerlo, le dio un pequeño empujón.

No es como si aquel tímido golpe fuera a causarle algún tipo de caída a Kageyama, que tenía más altura y peso que el pelirrojo, pero quiso la suerte que Kageyama diera un paso atrás y, pisando la toalla que antes había tirado Hinata, trastabilló.

Viéndose caer, Kageyama buscó algún punto de apoyo, y solo lo encontró en Hinata.

Se agarró al brazo de este, pero Hinata, que no era de reflejos tan rápidos si no se trataba de seguir un balón de voleibol, en vez de servir como anclaje, se unió a la caída.

Hinata cayó encima de Kageyama, y la espalda de este último se resintió duramente ante el golpe contra el suelo.

Kageyama quiso dejar escapar una queja por el dolor, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía. Tenía algo sobre los labios.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y se encontró con los enormes ojos de Hinata.

Por un instante se olvidó de respirar, y de no ser porque Hinata, quien estaba encima de él, se incorporó un poco, sus labios seguirían estando juntos.

Su rostro mostraba absoluta sorpresa. Se preguntó qué reflejaría el suyo.

En ese momento, Hinata pensó que nada peor podía pasarle.

Se había obligado a separarse de Kageyama. Un poco, solo un poco.

El rostro de ambos estaba rojo a más no poder.

Le había besado. Sin querer, pero había besado a Kageyama. Hinata temió que su nariz volviera a empezar a sangrar, aunque esta vez por una razón bien distinta.

"_Va a matarme"_, pensó, angustiado.

No se movió. Temía que si se movía, aquel momento se evaporara, con la consiguiente reacción del moreno. Pero, sencillamente, era incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.

Si Kageyama tenía intención de pegarle, no lo evitaría. Pensaba que, en cierto sentido, habría merecido la pena.

Pero Kageyama no se movió.

Hinata se sentía confundido. ¿No estaba enfadado? Después de "aquello", ¿no estaba enfadado?

Hinata sintió removerse algo en su interior; algo que hacía cosquillas en su estómago y que hacía que quisiera romper a reír.

En ese momento había vislumbrado algo que nunca había visto, y se sintió poderoso, extrañamente poderoso, y se preguntó por qué habría tardado tanto en comprobarlo.

En ese momento, los engranajes de la mente de Kageyama volvieron a funcionar.

-Q-quítate de encima. Pesas mucho.

Hinata reaccionó antes sus palabras y se alejó rápidamente del otro chico.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, evitando mirarse.

Entonces, un sonido lejano llegó al gimnasio. Era la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

Hinata fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Las clases!-se puso en pie enseguida y fue a coger sus cosas.

Kageyama también se levantó, aún aturdido, intentando comprender qué acababa de pasar. No solo por el accidente, sino por cómo se habían mirado, por cómo habían permanecido quietos por quién sabe cuántos minutos.

-Kageyama-le llamó Hinata entonces.

-¿Mm?

Hinata se acercó a él y pegó un pequeño salto para alcanzar los labios del otro. Fue algo brusco. Sus dientes chocaron.

Hinata se separó de él y chascó la lengua, molesto.

"_Tendré que practicar"_, porque nunca se había visto en la necesidad de acortar una distancia de apenas veinte centímetros para alcanzar algo.

Kageyama pareció volver a entrar en estado de shock. Aquello hizo sonreír a Hinata.

Hinata se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio, con intención clara de irse.

-E-espera-Kageyama encontró su voz; Hinata se detuvo y le miró-¿S-se puede saber por qué demonios has hecho eso, idiota?

Tal y como esperaba, Kageyama no sonaba enfadado.

-Porque quería-respondió Hinata-Y viendo que a ti no te molesta, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sonrió ampliamente y salió del gimnasio gritando:

-¡Volveré a ganarte, Kageyama! ¡Llegaré el primero a clase!

Perplejo, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el otro, Kageyama no pudo menos que sonreír, finalmente. Una sonrisa que nadie había visto hasta ahora, y que quizá el único que podría llegar a verla algún día sería aquel estúpido pelirrojo que había tenido la desfachatez de besarle sin su consentimiento.

Agarró con fuerza la mochila, salió del gimnasio cerrando la puerta y avistó a Hinata en la distancia.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes, Hinata! ¡Yo llegaré primero, idiota!

Daba igual quien ganara o perdiera en aquella ocasión la carrera, porque ambos habían ganado algo aquella mañana, algo a lo que eran incapaces de ponerle nombre, al menos por ahora.

Aunque, claro, también se ganaron una buena reprimenda por parte del equipo por marcharse sin recoger el gimnasio.

Pero ese, no era realmente el problema de ambos.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Espero haber sabido retratar bien a los personajes, que es una de las cosas que más me preocupa cada vez que escribo algo para un fandom nuevo, así como si gustará o no la historia en sí, claro (sí, esa pequeña incertidumbre XD).

Quisiera dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado a mí y a mi historia una oportunidad. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)

Bye~!^^


End file.
